A Day in the Rain
by luckychi7
Summary: After The events in Edolas World, Natsu's feelings for Lisanna when they were little resurfaces, and he wants to ask her out on a date. While it has been two years since they've last talked, Natsu gets to know Lisanna better once he asks her out on a date.


**Author's Note: I was rereading Lisanna's return at the the end of the Edolas Arc, and an idea came to me. That's how I came up with this Fairy Tail oneshot. It's also my first Fairy Tail fanfic. ****  
**

**A Day in The Rain **

A couple of hours have passed since the gang, and I returned from the Edolas World. Since we found out that Edolas Lisanna was really the Earth Lisanna. The whole thing felt like a dream to me, but it wasn't a dream. It was real.

The feelings I had for the young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes, came rushing back to me. Memories of Lisanna and I, when we were kids, are also returning. My heart is beating really fast due to her return. Tears of joy were running down my face, and I don't know why? At first I thought my feelings for Lucy was real, but now I'm not so sure about that. Although I should focus on finding my father, Igneel. I just... need someone to be by my side.

"Natsu." says the blue cat "NATSU!"

The scream causes me to fallout from my chair, "What is it Happy?"

"Are you okay?" Happy asks "You were crying just a few minutes ago."

"_I should probably let him know" I thought to myself. _

"Well, Natsu" says an irritated Happy.

"You know, I used to love Lisanna."

My partner nods his head, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, let's just say that..." I stutter, "That my feelings for her are back."

He laughs at me, "It doesn't surprise me, Natsu. I mean other than your dad, you've always cared so much about her."

Two red dimples form within my cheeks, as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, "Yeah, but now that she's back. I just..."

"You wanna ask her out" says Happy.

I sigh to the blue cat's comment, "Yeah, I really do."

There's a grin on his face, "Why are you being all nervous, Natsu. Just go."

"You're right I'll go." I said to my partner, "But I'll do it tomorrow."

Happy sighs in disappointment. "I guess, since it is raining outside"

After that, I turn the lights off then went to sleep for tomorrow. The problem for me trying to sleeping was that I'm thinking of her. Of the day we first met. I remember, it was a nice day at the guild, and I was carrying Happy, when he was still an egg. The people there thought I was crazy about hatching the egg, but not her. Lisanna helped me take care of the egg since she knew more knowledge than I did. During that time period, I remember she told me, I was a lot like her sister; which meant that Lisanna should be my bride. At first I didn't know how to react, but the answer became clear to me. Since I was only a little kid at the time when we met. With that, I can finally got to sleep for the night.

"Natsu." says the blue cat, "Natsu, wake up."

There's a slight blur, when I open my eyes, "Good morning, Happy."

"Wake up, Wake up." He slaps my face twice "Don't you remember about today?"

I thought to myself, _"What could be... that's right." _the fingers on my hand snap "I completely forgot about that."

"Don't worry, it's only ten o'clock" Happy said.

I sigh in relief "That's good"

Within a matter of ten minutes, I get ready by putting on my daily clothing. Then I take my buddy with me to the guild. Everybody we knew was there; Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy, Carla,the old man, Mirajane,and her; Lisanna Strauss. She's wearing a light green T-shirt with blue jeans short shorts.

"Hey Natsu." The blonde girl calls my name.

I walk past Lucy and the others to her, "Li... Lisanna."

"Natsu." she expresses a genuine smile, while looking at me, "How are you?"

My heart's beating faster "I'm... good."

"Are you sure?" She notices sweat running down my forehead "Cause you look tensed."

The dark haired Gray laughs "What's the matter, Natsu. Don't tell me you're scared."

Lucy smacks his hand "Cut some him some slack, Gray."

Okay, I gotta be cool and stay calm, "I was wondering, if... if you wanted to go out?"

She displays a sweet confused look at me,"You mean, like a date?"

"You can say that." I scratched the back of my head with an embarrassing look.

"Sure." Lisanna said.

Everybody in the guild wasn't surprised since, Lisanna and I always hanged out when we were kids. The only ones that are surprised are, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss. Then I notice the smile on her face, "So where are we going?"

"_Crap, I've never been on a date before, but maybe." _I think to myself "How about we go eat somewhere, before we decide."

"Well... Sure why not." She said.

Her sister comments "Have fun, love birds."

"Shut up, big sis." says an irritated Lisanna.

The two of us walk out of the guild, and go the Magnolia Cake Shop; because it's Lisanna's favorite place to go. I feel kinda awkward about this whole dating situation, due to the fact that I have no experience with it. While walking there, I notice a small nervous look on her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She looks back at me "Huh, oh yeah of course."

I open the cake shop's door to let Lisanna in "After you."

"Why thank you." says The white haired girl.

We take a look at everything before getting our order. She's amazed by the texture of the deserts, but then notices that my mouth is starting to water. After all I do get hungry when I look at delicious food, or dessert in this case.

"Hey, may I take your order?" The cashier asks.

Lisanna says "I'd like the red velvet cake."

"And what about you, sir?"

I look over the deserts, before I take my order "I'd like the chocolate drizzle cake."

The cashier puts the order down on her notepad, and grabs the slice of cakes that Lisanna I ordered. My date grabbed the two desserts while I pull out a chair for her, as she puts them down at a table. After that, the two of us sit down across each other.

"Natsu." the young petite girl said "Is there something, you wanna say?"

"I guess.." I said with a nervous tone "I just wanted to spend time with you"

She laughs at me "Well, I can understand that. I mean it has been two year since we've seen one another and... Look I'm sorry that I lied to you and the others."

"Don't worry, Lisanna." I said while eating the cake, "I understand what you had to do."

My date has small tears running down her eyes "Sorry, I just feel guilty that's all."

I slide my hand across the table to meet hers "It's okay."

"After this, do you wanna go to the South Gate Park." Mirajane's sister asks.

My face leaves a smile towards her, "If that's what you want, then I will."

The two of us eat our respective cakes, as I try to comfort her for the mistakes she blames herself for in the Edolas World. Lisanna questions as to why, Happy ditched me for the date because were suppose to be together. However I explain to her that he's had lovesick on Carla since the incidents in Nervina. The two of us left the shop after we finished our cakes, but not before receiving a free vanilla ice cream cone. Then we go to our next location, South Gate Park.

"Oh my good, Natsu. Did you see.." Lisanna stops because some of her ice cream land on my face "I'm sorry"

She grabs a tissue to wipe the mess on my face, as I smile "Don't worry"

"Anyway, look over there" She points to several benches with a stage by the first row of benches in the park.

My face is left with a confused expression, "Is there a play?"

"Yeah" Lisanna said after looking at the board "But, it'll start at twelve-thirty."

"What time is it right now?"

She checks her watch "twelve-ten."

"Well, Let's take our seats."

We buy the tickets by the stand, and then grab some popcorn before taking our seats. People begin to sit down at the benches once the time hits twelve-twenty. Lisanna anxiously waits for the play to begin, and I find it cute because I've never ever seen her like this before in my life. Luckily the two of us only had to wait ten more minutes before the play starts.

"OMG are you excited, Natsu?" says a hyped Lisanna.

"You bet."

Things about the play went completely off our expectations. The reason is because it was about Dragons burning down a guild, and the guild fights back against them. The Dragons were led by Acnologia, The black dragon. Lisanna held onto me for a little bit when it came the intense that focuses between the guild master, and Acnologia.

"It's okay, Lisanna." I smile at her frighten look "Remember it's just a play."

"I know, it's just that the effects in the play look real." Lisanna said.

Laughter bursts out of my mouth "You really make me laugh, you know that"

Her expression changes back to a genuine smile "Didn't I always?"

"True."

We continue to watch the play as it reaches its endgame. The guild master was close to death, but uses one final move to eliminate Acnologia. However, his plan backfires against him because The black dragon uses his most powerful move against him. This does wound him, but he still gets away; and the members have a funeral for their leader. A new leader is chosen after the death of the guild master. We didn't know how to react to the play altogether.

"Woah." The two of us said with a shocking expression.

"I didn't expect that, at all." Lisanna said.

"The ending really made up the whole play."

She giggles "Yeah, it kinda gets us thinking of our guild. If we came into a situation like that, you know."

"True." I agreed with her, "Is there anywhere else you wanna go?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Lisanna thinks about my question, "How about the place where we took care of Happy, when he was still just an egg."

"_Happy as an egg." _I think to myself "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

Lisanna and I go to the place where we took care of Happy, before he hatched from what I thought was a dragon egg. It took us about an hour to get there, but we decided to take our time anyway. and it brought back memories for the young petite white haired girl.

"This place sure does bring back memories." She said.

"I know, what you mean."

Our hands meet again, but we let go, "Lisanna, there's something I've..."

She looks curious "Something you've what, Natsu?"

Thunder roars in the sky, "Let's get inside first, then I'll tell you."

"No, first tell me." She demanded, "What did you wanna..."

Raindrops pour from the sky leaving the clouds with a dark color. It also causes our hairs and clothes to get soaked, and I begin to go inside, "Like I said, let's get inside."

"Natsu." The young white haired girl prevents me from walking in "Please, just tell me."

I've held it off for too long already, but now I just got let her know, "I.. I've always been in love with you, since we were kids."

She puts her hand by my cheek, "I've always been in love with you too."

"Lisanna." I gaze into her eyes.

"Natsu." She gazes into my eyes.

We press our lips together for two minutes in the rain. Our first kiss. Then we look romantic at one another while we try to catch our breath.

"I've always wanted to do that." says Lisanna.

"Me too." I smiled back at her.

She wraps her hands around my neck, "I guess, this makes us a couple now."

I wrap my hands around her waist "I guess it does."

Our lips lock for a second time in the rain.

* * *

**It was really great to spend time writing this sweet love story between Natsu and Lisanna. I know that the series is still going on, and I hope that these two end up together, but that's Hiro Mashima's choice at the end of the day. I hope you guys enjoyed this Fairy Tail oneshot, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
